Mine
by EagleEye14
Summary: At his father's funeral, a moment between Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert began a series of events that would lead both young men to a special place: their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

His senses are overwhelmed, his mind heart beating faster than it had not a minute ago, and he feels light-headed, like a single movement would throw off any equilibrium he has left. He knows it is a sad day, or, at least, it should be, in theory. His father is dead and his best friend's girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed, through no one's fault but his own.

But Jeremy Gilbert is standing in front of him, the picture of sympathy, and something inside of him sighs in content, and then sends him into the internal frenzy in which he finds himself. He can't explain it, but for some reason the youngest Gilbert evokes a reaction from him lately, a reaction so unique, so foreign, that he doesn't know how to process it, let alone interpret it.

He has felt bits and pieces of it before, all stemming from different people, but never all at once. As embarrassing as it is to admit, especially considering where he fits into the social hierarchy of Mystic Falls, he feels the lust that once burned every part of his body when in the presence of Vicki. He feels the safety that his mother, Carol, provides in her few sober moments. He wants to impress him like he once wanted to impress his father. When he is with Matt, the sense of brotherhood he feels with blonde is ten times stronger for the younger brunette.

He can go through and somehow attach every emotion he feels to someone else, except for one that he can't identify. To be completely honest, in his gut, even on a logical level, he knows what the feeling is. Tyler Lockwood knows that the knots in his stomach, the smile that slips across his face, the pang in his chest at the thought of not seeing Jeremy (or the humongous gut-punch he feels when he learns of the failed suicide attempt) can all be rolled into one thing: love.

So when Jeremy shows up to his father's wake, a day that should be sad, even though the man that was being honored was a deplorable violent person, he feels happy. When his uncle all but throws Jeremy out of the room, his happiness quickly turns to anger, and he can feel something change inside, a feeling he has only ever gotten when angry or in a rage. His uncle looks taken aback at first, then sad, and when Mason Lockwood looks from him to the door that Jeremy had exited through moments ago, understanding blooms across his face, and the trademark Lockwood smirk ensnares his lips.

Tyler doesn't know what to make of it at first, but then confronts his uncle.

"What's so amusing," he asks, his face heating.

"Nothing," responds his uncle as he puts his hands up as if to show no threat. A smile breaks out across his uncle's face, this one much nicer than before.

"So you're sweet on Gilbert," Mason asks.

Tyler can feel his heartbeat go erratic (he would swear that Mason's smile gets bigger as this happens) and the blush painting his face doesn't help make the denials anymore believable. His responses don't sound convincing even to his own ears.

Mason just shakes his head and laughs. He looks at Tyler, his face going soft for a moment, and then takes a seat next to his flustered nephew. Tyler prepares another round lies, but the look he is receiving and the hand on his shoulder destroys his resolve.

"I'm not gay," Tyler throws out, his head bowed, jaw clenched.

"I don't think you are," says Mason. "But you should know that whatever you feel for him is real.'

He looks at Mason, ready to argue his sexuality, but the seriousness in his face prompts him to question his uncle further, but before he can get a word out, his uncle rises and goes to the door. Before leaving, he turns to Tyler, and delivers a cryptic message.

"One day, sadly one day soon, you will understand why this is happening. It won't make sense now, it probably won't make sense until something happens that will make everything clear," Mason said, his face becoming pained.

Tyler opens his mouth to ask what he means, but Mason merely holds his hand up and shakes his head.

"I know I'm not making sense, I wish your father was here to explain what I will have to, he was much better at controlling himself. I'm getting off topic, kiddo. What I meant to say: don't get hung up on denying what you're feeling. It is real, trust me, it is real."

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Tyler sits in the study a bit longer, trying not to dwell on his uncle's words or his hasty exit. After a bit he figures it is time for him to go out and do the rounds. He walks to the backyard of the estate and takes in the scene. People, most of whom he has only ever seen, never spoken with, loiter around, mingling and no doubt discussing his father's mysterious death. He hears their kind words about the man he loved yet hated.

He muses that his father is probably looking up from his final resting place, delighting in the turn out he received. Fed up with the whole situation, Tyler turns to walk inside when he spots the object of his affection by the main gate.

Tyler doesn't dwell on the automatic smile that spreads across his face, nor does he hide the enraged look that takes hold when he spots a girl hanging all over his Gilbert. That thought alone that crosses his mind should slap him out of it, but instead he embraces it.

His eyes burn, not with tears, but with a sensation he has only ever experienced two nights ago. He feels something stretch inside of him, something that tells him that Jeremy Gilbert belongs to him, only him, and that he himself belongs only to the troubled teen.

In that moment, Tyler Lockwood, who doesn't entirely understand what is going on, decides to make it his mission, his creed, to get Jeremy Gilbert by his side.

Looking at him, Tyler's mind only has one word running through it: _MINE._

**AN: If you like it, and think I should continue, then please leave a review. It won't take very long! Also, feel free to check out my Matt/Jeremy story, and tell me what you think of that. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

At night, while lying bed, all he could ever think about was Jeremy. For hours, no matter how many pills he downed that came in bottles with drowsy warnings or how many hours he worked out before climbing into bed, all he could think about was his Jeremy.

_His. _

While the thought still sounded alien to him, he never begrudged the warmth that spread throughout his body whenever he thought of Jeremy as his. He embraced it, and it quickly became his lifeline. So much had happened since his father's funeral that changed his life: his uncle informed him of the Lockwood curse and what it could eventually spell out for him. He, Tyler Lockwood, could one day become a werewolf. Tyler wouldn't lie, the thought excited him somewhat, at least initially it did. In a world where Twilight and True Blood made werewolves seem like amazing, strong beings, what person wouldn't want to be one?

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

What eventually turned him off to the idea was what had to take place for it to happen. In order to become one, he would have to take a human life, whether it be premeditated or a complete accident, like Mason. As his uncle told him this, one thought, which he accidentally verbalized, was the fear of what Jeremy would think.

Tyler had realized his mistake, and looked to his uncle to see his reaction, but instead of the disgust or confusion he thought would be there, he found his uncle's face graced with a crooked smile.

Sensing his nephew's confusion, Mason took a seat by Tyler and patted him on the shoulder.

"You love Jeremy Gilbert, don't you," said Mason, his words sounding more like a statement than a question.

Tyler floundered for words, small grunts and sounds escaping his mouth instead of the denials he tried to expel. Mason only laughed before continuing.

"Don't worry, I get it. You're 'secret' is safe with me, although I doubt it will stay a secret long considering how you look at him," said Mason.

"How did you know," asked Tyler, his face betraying his vulnerability.

Mason didn't answer immediately answer. He rose from his seat and walked across the room. He leaned against the wall and looked at his nephew for a few moments before giving his answer.

"When I was your age, I fell in love. It came out of nowhere, one minute I couldn't stand this girl and the next I could feel when she walked into a room. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't love at first sight, but very quickly it began to evolve," Mason said, a glazed look in his eyes.

"It didn't take long for me to ask her out, and it took her even less time to drop dead, but I wore her down. Every instinct in my body reacted to her, every sense was centered on her. She was, and to this day, the person I've loved most in the world," he continued, a smile on his face, before he went silent.

Tyler prompted his uncle to continue, but Mason seemed to get choked up.

"What happened," Tyler asked, not used to seeing his care-free uncle like this.

"While I was falling in love, I was also getting angry. There would be times when I couldn't remember what I was doing until I hade punched someone or destroyed something. The anger just grew and grew, it was consuming; I would fly off the handle at a moment's notice. One day I just snapped, and…well…I became a werewolf," Mason finished.

Tyler soaked in what he had just learned, before firing off a round of questions.

"What happened to the girl," he asked.

"I was afraid I would hurt her, that I wouldn't be able to control myself. One day, without much warning, I packed and left for Florida. I love her to this day, and it is hard to be back here, to see her with someone else, but, for me at least, I think I did the right thing," said Mason.

Tyler was quiet for a moment, before he asked what his uncle's story had to do with him and Jeremy.

"You're a wolf Tyler. The reaction you have to Jeremy is your inner wolf telling you that you found your mate," said Mason.

Tyler, trying to make sense of the term mate, and asked his uncle if it was anything like Twilight (damn Vicki for making him sit through the God-awful movies). Mason explained that mating was nothing like Twilight. Wolves did fall in love, but they didn't need to be a wolf for it to happen. Like real wolves, mates are territorial, which is explained Tyler's sudden desire to destroy anything that came in contact with Jeremy.

"Could I hurt Jeremy then," Tyler asked, thinking back to the reasons behind his uncle's departure from Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, you could. The thing you have to worry about most are full moons, you will transform, and it will be almost impossible to control what you do," Mason said after a minute of silence.

Panic surged through Tyler at the thought of hurting his Jeremy. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt him, it was hard enough living with the memories of what he had done when they were fighting over Vicki.

"Maybe I should leave Mystic Falls if I am going to be so dangerous," mused Tyler.

"No, you won't be," said Mason. "I will be here to help you through this. I will do everything in my power to make sure you and Jeremy and don't go through what I had to."

Tyler looked at his uncle and felt his heart soar. Rising from his seat, he crossed the room to the man who had just given him hope and did something that most Lockwood men before them had never done: he hugged his uncle. Surprised, it took Mason a moment before he wrapped his large arms around his nephew. Mason suggested Tyler get some sleep, and Tyler agreed that it would be a good idea, but at the door, before he left the room, he asked his uncle one more question.

"Who was the girl you fell in love with," he asked his uncle.

"If Jeremy is anything like his aunt, then I can't really blame you for loving him," Mason said softly, his shoulders slumping.

Sensing the pain it brought Mason to talk about Jenna, Tyler just nodded and jogged to his room. After changing into a pair of sweatpants, he crawled into bed, figuring a night of sleep would help to slow down his racing mind.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

That first night, Tyler didn't manage to fall asleep until one in the morning. He figured his mind was racing with all of the new information.

Three nights later, he found himself in the same position. As we would lay in bed, he would go over every glimpse he managed to catch of the 16 year old. He and Jeremy were in different grades, so they had almost no classes, except for the drawing class they shared at the end of day.

On the fifth night, Tyler worked out for three hours before trying to fall asleep, and when that had no effect, he started popping pills. The process continued for a few days and the only result that managed to crop up was a liver on its way to failure and buffer muscles (which he didn't mind, and maybe Jeremy wouldn't either).

During those times he couldn't sleep, he imagined what a life with Jeremy would be like. What it would be like to feel his lips, his skin, to be able to walk up to him in school and kiss him or hold his hand. He decided long ago he didn't care what happened to his so called popularity, as long as Jeremy was with him, he could handle anything. Tyler craved time with Jeremy, it kept his eyes open at night and his heart clenched.

He needed more than glimpses, more than an hour on limited interaction (Jeremy sat on the opposite side of the studio). Tyler didn't just want a lover, he wanted Jeremy to be his friend.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Tyler had walked into Mystic Falls High School's art studio a couple minutes before the bell rang (which wasn't hard cons. He was the first one in the room, much to his disappointment. He had decided, admittedly in an insomnia-fueled stupor, that today would be the day he would go out of his way to, in the very least, start a friendship with the boy that consumed him.

Taking a seat near the front of the room, he watched as his classmates began to file in, fidgeting more and more as the room filled with no sign of Jeremy. Slumping down in his seat, he could feel the grumpy look take hold and the anger begin to build. Of all the days for Gilbert to miss, it just had to be today. As he was reaching into his bag, Tyler could feel the moment Jeremy walked in, and his entire demeanor became relaxed.

Jeremy's hair was in it's usual messy array, a style that Tyler had come to quickly appreciate, and his face was flushed in a light pink hue, which managed to send a jolt to Tyler's stomach. He was slightly out of breath, like he had rushed to get to class.

He watched the younger teen maneuver to the back the room and plop down at a station in the back corner. Before he could realize what he was doing, Tyler found himself practically barreling to the back of the room, or more specifically to the open seat next to Jeremy. Another student was nearing the seat he intended to take, but one look from him and the blonde girl scurried in the opposite direction.

Tyler practically threw his stuff down, and, in his moment of haste, forget that his sudden appearance might startle his new neighbor. Smiling sheepishly, Tyler settled into his new spot and waved at his mate. Jeremy, recovering from his shock, gave a nervous smile and a small wave.

Class began and God seemed to smile down on Tyler Lockwood as the teacher deemed it a day to catch up on projects. He waited a couple minutes for everyone to get into what they were doing and strike up conversations before he made his move.

"So Gilbert, what's up," asked Tyler, immediately berating himself internally for his lame ice-breaker.

"Um, not much I guess," Jeremy said.

A silence then developed between the teens. Tyler went through his head looking for something to say, and in the end, he ended up criticizing everything he came up with. He didn't want to be too casual, but at the same time didn't want to jump into deep territory. A joke could go either way, and would seem way too out there for him, and he didn't want to scare the kid off. His thoughts then went to how silly he was being, which quickly became how lame, and then -

"You okay there," Jeremy asked, his voice breaking through his mental rant.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, did you say something," Tyler responded, hoping he hadn't missed a shot to start a conversation.

"I just asked, if you were… you know, never mind, it's none of my business," said Jeremy, his face coloring slightly.

"No! Ask away, I'm an open book," Tyler said, hating how eager he sounded, but still sending what he thought to be a friendly smile.

Taken back, Jeremy was surprised that the kid who had spent so much time attempting to cause him bodily harm was suddenly being friendly. But the tone of Tyler's voice, as well as the smile, which he could get used to if he had to be honest, lowered his guard.

"I asked how you were doing, you know, with everything about your dad and stuff," Jeremy ventured cautiously, before turning to his station and working on his drawing.

Not missing a beat, Tyler immediately responded, excited, despite the topic, to be speaking to him.

"I am doing okay I guess. Just been thinking about a lot of things," he said.

"Like what…if you don't mind me asking. I totally get if you don't want to though," Jeremy said, rushing the last part of his sentence out.

Tyler smiled again, hoping that his eyes could convey that it was okay that he asked -and silently hoping that maybe they could say other things like: I love you; I want to spend my life with you; You can ask me anything you want.

"I've just been thinking about how I've been, about how there are things that I want to change about my life," Tyler said.

"Anything in particular," Jeremy shot back, relaxing more.

"You," Tyler said without thinking, before feeling the flame of embarrassment burn across his face.

Jeremy, again taken aback, asked what he meant by that.

"I just mean I have been really shitty to you, and you honestly don't deserve it. I was hoping to maybe make it up to you," Tyler said, hoping he didn't sound lame and also hoping that he covered up his faux pas.

Jeremy was silent for a minute, taking in what he had just learned.

"You don't have to do that you know," he said.

"Yeah, I do," Tyler said, a smile, yet again, gracing his lips.

The pair stopped talking and threw themselves into their work. Tyler would occasionally take a break from what he was working on and look over at Jeremy. He found himself to be mesmerized. Everything about him amazed Tyler. The way Jeremy's eye scrunched up when he was trying to figure out what to do next, the way his smile would curve slightly to the right, and how Jeremy's eyes were all different types of greens. Towards the end of class, Tyler asked Jeremy what he was working on. Jeremy seemed hesitant at first, but handed over the pad he had been working on.

Tyler became breathless; he felt like the walls were closing in. On the page, a boy was shifting from a human to wolf. The details were impeccable, almost as if he had seen it for himself. Keeping calm, Tyler complimented his drawing, and told him it outshined his simple outdoor scene.

Before either boy realized what time it was, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Jeremy got up to leave first, and Tyler decided to take a leap.

"Hey Gilbert, you wanna hang out after school," he asked, hoping that his voice didn't betray his nervousness.

Jeremy seemed to think about it, before nodding his head.

"I have to go meet Elena and tell her what's going on. Do you want me to stop by later or …," Jeremy said, leaving the decision up to Tyler.

"I will give you a ride, just meet me by my car," offered Tyler.

Jeremy nodded his head and went off to find his sister. Tyler, who was beyond ecstatic, finished packing up his things and headed to the parking lot. He would get to spend a couple hours with his Jeremy, and the thought alone put a spring in his step. As he left the building he knew that today wouldn't be the only day he spent with Jeremy Gilbert; this was just the beginning.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Please review, it lets me know whether to continue a story or not! Check out my other Vampire Diaries stories, Unparalleled and In A Perfect World; I would like to know if they are worth continuing. If you have any thoughts on them, or even on this story, feel free to tell me where you would like to see this go or anything along those lines. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine**

_Chapter 3_

Tyler stood against his car, anxiously fidgeting, waiting for Jeremy to come out of the school. He was acting ridiculous, he knew that. Turning into a twelve year old girl whenever Jeremy was around was honestly pathetic, but if he was being totally honest it didn't bother him. His anxiety seemed to grow as the parking lot thinned, and the steady stream of students exiting the building slowed to a dribble.

What if Jeremy had changed his mind? What if he was being stood up? What if he wanted nothing to do with him?

Tyler was pulled from his inner breakdown when Jeremy tapped him on the shoulder and asked if everything was okay. Tyler smiled and nodded his head. Both boys entered the car and Tyler basked in the sensation of being so close to Jeremy, his scent was overwhelming.

"So what do you have in mind for today," Jeremy asked.

"I thought maybe we could go swimming. It's pretty nice out, and we won't have many more days like this," Tyler responded.

Silence engulfed them for a bit before Jeremy spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question and you not be offended," he asked.

Tyler only nodded his head in response.

"Why do you dislike me so much," he asked.

Tyler felt like he had been punched in the gut. He knew that he had been a grade-A dick to the kid, and because of that had created an uphill battle on his part, but he didn't think Jeremy thought he thought this.

"I don't, I swear I don't. I was going through some things and I took it out on you," Tyler said, hoping he was conveying how truly sorry he was.

Jeremy took in Tyler's answer and nodded. He didn't want to get into any real heavy discussion today, so he and Tyler fell into an easy combination of talking about music and what bands were 'cool' right now. They reached Lockwood Estate not long after they departed from school and made their way to the pool in the backyard.

For the first, but certainly not the last time, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood spent the afternoon together without fighting or arguing, and just enjoyed swimming in the refreshing water.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Tyler, from his spot across the pool, gazed at Jeremy as he floated and marveled at the sight. Jeremy's arms were spread and a lazy smile spread across his face. Water lapped at his sides, leaving drops of water that sparkled in the sun, and only made his body seem more tantalizing.

Jeremy angled his head and looked over at Tyler. Tyler smiled at him, and after a moment Jeremy sent a shy smile back. Warmth spread through out him, and he began to move towards Jeremy.

Jeremy maneuvered himself so he was on his feet and moved towards Tyler, his eyes never leaving Tyler's own orbs. The teens were about a foot apart, and Tyler was quickly working up the courage to make a move. Deciding to just go for it, Tyler picked up his pace and almost made contact with the younger boy. Jeremy was entranced, he didn't know what was happening, but knew he was venturing into territory he had never explored before.

Both boys were broken from their reverie when a loud yell broke through the atmosphere and a muscled body did a cannonball dive into the pool a couple of feet away from them. Mason quickly surfaced from the where he had he dove in, and asked if it was okay if he joined them.

"I don't care, it's your house anyway," Jeremy said, a blush coating his face, hoping Tyler's uncle didn't notice what had almost happened (although he himself wasn't so sure).

Tyler was livid. He had been so close, a mere inch and he would have known how Jeremy's lips felt. Sending the most heated glare he could muster, Tyler responded to his uncle's question.

"It's no problem," Tyler said.

It took a second, but it finally clicked what he had done, and remorse filled Mason. Waiting for Jeremy to turn his back for a moment, he mouthed sorry to Tyler. The anger left Tyler as quickly as it had come, and he nodded while sending a smile to his uncle.

The dynamic was different between the three men in the pool compared to when it had just been Tyler and Jeremy. Mason was loud, boisterous, and laughter was far from being in short supply; Jeremy couldn't remember a time he had more fun and soaked it up.

Splash wars broke out and an impromptu diving competition took place. While Mason and Jeremy seemed to be having fun, it was Tyler who was filled with elation. To see the two most important people in his life, he had no problem giving Jeremy that title now, laughing and messing around filled him such happiness. He couldn't recall a time seeing Jeremy smile so much; he become so used to the younger teen constantly frowning.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

"Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun. Honestly, I did," Jeremy said as he stood by the staircase in the main hall.

Rising and moving from his seat on the bench, Tyler patted him on the shoulder and let his hand rest on his shoulder, his body tingling at the contact.

"Anytime. Seriously, feel free to stop by," he said.

The same feeling that they had had in the pool returned, but Tyler thought better than attempting to kiss him now; he didn't want to jeopardize ruining a day that it seems Jeremy desperately needed.

"So do you need a ride home," asked Tyler.

"Actually Jenna is on her way to pick me up," Jeremy said.

A loud crash resonated through out the main hall. Jeremy looked concerned, but Tyler was holding in his laughter. He waited a couple of seconds, knowing his uncle would make his way into the room eventually.

"So Jenna is coming by," Mason asked as he came in the room, failing to look uninterested.

"Yeah, she said she would pick me up on her way home from school," Jeremy said, his confusion breaking through his voice.

Mason nodded before jogging up the stairs, his face uncharacteristically flushed. Tyler loved seeing his uncle flustered and the newest development only brightened his day.

Silence enveloped the boys for a moment before Jeremy broke the silence.

"You know, my aunt has a thing for your uncle," Jeremy said.

"Oh you don't say," Tyler said as he laughed out as another audible crash came from the floor above.

"She talks about him constantly, since he came back. She said, despite the Lockwoods being assholes, they are kinda irresistible," Jeremy said, his eyes locking on to Tyler's.

"What can I say, it's part of our charm," Tyler joked.

"Yeah, it is," Jeremy said softly, biting his bottom lip.

A jolt raced to Tyler's groin and a warmth spread through out his chest. No one had ever been able to do this to him and Jeremy was causing it often; moments like this helped Tyler fall even deeper.

A knock at the door startled them and Tyler moved to answer the door. Before he could reach, Mason bolted down the stairs and latched on to the handle before either boy could blink. Jeremy looked on shocked at the sudden appearance but Tyler only shook his head. Could his uncle be any more obvious.

Mason opened the door and greeted Jenna. She, in turn, smiled a tight-lipped smile and walked into the house, brushing past Mason. His face deflated a little, but his posture screamed how happy he was for her to be there. Jenna greeted Tyler warily, not really understanding the sudden friendship, and asked Jeremy if he was ready to go.

"Go? You guys want to stick around for dinner," Mason asked, his face eager.

"No thank you, we have plans," Jenna said almost immediately, causing Mason's shoulders to slump. "Maybe some other time though."

She turned to Jeremy and repeated her earlier question. Jeremy nodded and grabbed his bag before heading to the car. Jenna made a move to follow, but Mason asked to speak to her privately for a moment. Her face scrunched up, but she agreed nonetheless. Mason placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to stiffen and he to perk up a little, and led her farther into the house.

Jeremy looked towards his aunt and then headed for the car. Before he got in he was surprised when a muscled arm shot out and pulled him towards a warm body.

"Thank you for today. It meant a lot. And like I said," Tyler said, intending to apologize for the way he treated Jeremy.

"Don't mention it, it's history. It meant a lot to me too," Jeremy said.

Jeremy was going to say more, but thought better of it, and before Tyler could question him, Jenna came out of the house in a hurry. She got in the car and started it, waiting for Jeremy to get in and situated. Once he was, the car moved and quickly left the Lockwood estate.

Tyler watched the car drive into the distance before he turned around and headed back into his home. Mason stood at the door, a Cheshire cat smile spread across his face.

"Why are you so happy," Tyler asked his uncle.

Instead of saying anything too much, Mason said they would talk about it some other time, and then headed back upstairs. Tyler took a seat on the bench in the foyer and smiled.

It may not have been an explosive day full of love confessions, but it was one of the better days of his life. His resolve to make Jeremy his was renewed stronger than before. Tyler sat and replayed the afternoon again and again, and came to one conclusion: maybe this thing wasn't as one-sided as he originally thought.

* * *

**AN: Review! Please check out my other stories as well, I am torn on whether I should continue them or declare them one-shots. Also feel free to tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After dinner at the Lockwood's house, Jeremy became a permanent fixture at the estate. To Tyler's delight, they had quickly become inseparable. Afternoons were spent together hanging out at the grill. Halo tournaments turned into sleepovers. It swiftly became common knowledge that the seat in art class next to Jeremy was unofficially reserved.

Their time together also brought them closer together. Everyday Tyler felt himself falling deeper, almost drowning in the essence that was simply Jeremy. And to his delight, the same spark he had seen in the mirror when thinking about Jeremy was coming alive in his new friend's eyes.

So many times he had come close to just telling the boy how he felt. He yearned to do it; some days his body hummed with the need to. Even though thinking about what the younger man's lips tasted like wasn't uncommon (or other places for that matter), Tyler found himself almost obsessing over it.

For a month their friendship continued to grow, but by the time those wonderful 31 days had come to pass, Tyler had come to almost hate two things.

His reputation, for it illuminated how much damage he had unwittingly done to himself.

His best friend Matt (hate may have been a strong word), because although he may have good intentions, his ideas can be a pain in the ass.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Tyler's hatred for his reputation started and grew one day in Mystic Falls High School's library. Like they had been doing for the last three weeks, the boys had holed themselves up in a corner preparing for the approaching midterms.

They were secluded, way in the back, far away from the librarian (they picked the spot because they tended to talk a lot, much to Tyler's delight). Jeremy was engrossed in a book about the civil war, an upcoming paper had him cramming like crazy.

He was so engrossed in his book that Tyler thought he wouldn't notice if he snuck a peek here or there. At first he would look up after he finished a couple of physics problems. He couldn't help but admire the strong jaw or the way his hair curled just a little bit at the ear. His looks increased in frequency though, from in between every few problems to in between every one to two or thee times during a problem, and even he started to know that pretty soon Jeremy wouldn't be oblivious to the stares (more like eye-rape) he was getting.

"You know, you're never going to pass physics if you don't start studying more," Jeremy said, a lazy smile gracing his lips.

Tyler startled and knowing he was caught, tried to play it cool by brushing his mate's statement.

"Who needs physics? I prefer anatomy," Tyler teased, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and shot him a look. Craning his head, he gazed around the library and spotted a pretty blonde girl in a rather provocative dress.

"Why don't you ask her to be your study buddy," Jeremy shot back lightly.

Tyler didn't even look at the girl that Jeremy was referring to, and instead kept his eyes trained on Jeremy.

"She's not my type," he said.

"Oh really? Let's see, she has boobs and, judging by her clothes, she obviously isn't singing in the choir on Sundays," Jeremy said.

"What makes you think she is even my type," Tyler said, any trace of teasing of gone.

"She is a girl dude," Jeremy said,

A lump formed in Tyler's throat. He asked Jeremy what he meant by that.

"Dude, you're a whore," Jeremy said, his tone friendly despite the meaning of the words.

"Gee, thanks Gilbert," Tyler replied, trying to mask the hurt that had taken hold of his features.

Sensing that he had somehow hurt his friend, Jeremy tried to back track.

"I don't mean it meanly, but come on, you kind of have reputation for screwing anything female," he said.

"I didn't know I had street cred," Tyler replied, bitterness lacing the joking tone he tried to hide behind.

Feeling that it would be better to be quiet, Jeremy sent Tyler a reassuring smile and looked down, immersing himself in his book once again.

Tyler stared at him for a moment longer, before looking down at his physics book. The problems started to look like a collection of random letters and numbers, his concentration shot.

"I haven't been with anyone in a long time," he said suddenly.

Jeremy slowly looked up, his face portraying his confusion.

"I don't like that you think that about me. I want you to know I've changed," Tyler said, looking Jeremy straight in the eyes, wanting nothing more then for Jeremy to understand that he was a different person.

Jeremy's look of confusion softened and his voice took on a gentle quality.

"I know, I'm not blind. Besides, it doesn't matter what other people think."

"You're right, it doesn't matter what other people think," Tyler said.

Jeremy smiled at him again and went to train his eyes back on his book, but Tyler's next sentence destroyed any desire to study.

"It only matters what you think," Tyler said softly, his eyes latched onto Jeremy's. He held their connection for another couple of seconds before looking back down at his book.

Jeremy looked down at the table for a few minutes before he asked Tyler a question that popped into his mind.

"If she isn't your type, then who is," he asked, referring to the girl he had pointed out earlier.

Tyler took a second before he leaned in closer to Jeremy and whispered lowly like it was a conspiracy.

"Someone smart, someone caring. I like brunettes, kind of have a thing for someone taller than me," Tyler said, licking his lips, his face mere inches from Jeremy's. "Artistic would great, someone who can draw wouldn't hurt."

"Oh really," Jeremy asked, licking his own lips, leaning in closer.

"Yeah," Tyler whispered, deciding to go for it, his heart pounding and soaring at the same time. He began to lean in, and could see Jeremy was moving closer too.

Their lips were almost there, three, maybe four inches dividing them Tyler, who had been waiting for this moment for so long, couldn't believe it was about to happen.

"Hey guys," Matt's voice rang out, causing both boys to jolt.

Jeremy blushed and looked down, realizing what had almost happened. He began to pack his things up, causing Tyler to growl. Matt, oblivious as ever, prattled on, blabbing about Caroline and two of her cousins coming into town. Tyler watched Jeremy, not hearing him respond to whatever Matt asked him, wanting to hold him back, but knowing saying anything in front of Matt would only make things worse. He hated Matt just a little bit right now.

"So are you in," Matt asked.

"Um, could you repeat that," Tyler asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"I need someone to keep Caroline's cousin occupied tonight, like a fake date. Jeremy said he would cover one," Matt said. "Will you please take the other. We're just going to the grill."

Jeremy rose, his bag in hand, not meeting Tyler's eyes.

"I will see you there Matt," he said before he left the library, aware that Tyler's eyes were on him the whole time.

Waiting till Jeremy was out his sight before turning his attention to Matt, he decided he would be damned if his mate was going to go on a date with anyone but him.

"Yeah I will be there," Tyler said, his tone no where near cordial.

"Thanks man," he said.

"Whatever. You suck sometimes," Tyler said, gabbing his stuff and walking past the now confused Matt, yelling over his shoulder to text him the details.

Yep, he hated Matt just a little. But if the day's events indicated anything, Tyler's feelings weren't as one-sided as he originally thought. With that in mind, he decided he would make the best of the night.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

AN: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine: Chapter Five**

Tyler didn't hate Matt a little. Tyler hated Matt a lot. After going home and finding the least sexual outfit he could find in his closet, he sat and waited for the idiotic "date" that he had agreed to go on.

Mason stood in the doorway to the study, watching his stoney-faced nephew, occasionally muttering something about stupid Matt and how stupid Matt ruined everything.

"Something bothering you buddy," Mason asked, taking a seat next to Tyler.

"Stupid Matt," Tyler said, looking like a pissed off five year-old.

"Ah, stupid Matt. Mind telling me why Matt is stupid," Mason asked, a smile crossing his face.

Tyler sprung up, causing Mason to jump back shocked, and turned towards his uncle.

"I was this close," Tyler screamed, pushing his fingers centimeters apart, "to kissing Jeremy. This freakin' close. And stupid Matt had to barge in and scare him off."

Almost immediately, Tyler deflated. Mason watched Tyler sit down, taking in the depressed look and his sullen posture.

"Stupid Matt," Mason offered, patting his shoulder.

"That's not even the worst part," Tyler broke out, his anger renewed, despite his seated position. "He asked Jeremy to go on some pity date with one of Caroline's cousins. And I agreed take the other one. Now I have to sit and watch him. On a date. That's not with me."

"Really stupid Matt," Mason said, understanding Tyler's dilemma. "But on the bright side, didn't you say you guys were this close?"

Mason mimicked Tyler's earlier actions, giving an encouraging smile. Tyler, however, deflated as soon as Mason's words registered.

"Yeah, but you should of seen him. He couldn't get away fast enough. If art falls through, I'm suggesting the track team," Tyler shot back.

"Was he going to kiss you or were you swooping in," Mason questioned.

Taking a second, Tyler replayed the events in the library and realized that the kiss was going to be a mutual thing.

"He was moving in faster than I was," Tyler acquiesced.

"So maybe you're not alone in your feelings," Mason ventured, pointing out the obvious.

Tyler sat there for a minute, letting his common sense set in. And when it finally permeated his thick skull, his face lit up.

"He was moving in faster than I was," Tyler repeated, his voice full of wonder.

Standing up, Mason reached down and patted his nephew's shoulder.

"Seriously, you're pretty. You're going to need to capitalize on that," Mason jokingly said. "Now get up, and lets go."

"Where are you going," Tyler said, confused, as he stood from his seat.

"With you dumb-dumb. Lucky for you, your uncle is an awesome wingman…when not stealing the girl for himself, but I'm more of a fish guy than beef," Mason said, a crude smirk on his face.

Tyler's nose scrunched at his uncle's words, but he followed the man out the door nonetheless.

~(-)~(*)~(-)~(*)~(-)~(*)~(-)~(*)~(-)~

Stupid Matt. Stupid Uncle Mason. Stupid Caroline. Stupid blonde Caroline look-a-likes.

The evening had quickly turned into one of the worst in Tyler's short life. The second he had walked into the grill, he immediately found his 'group' for the evening (honestly, it was pretty hard to miss that much blonde). He stalked up and took a seat, barely acknowledging Candy (who names their kid Candy?) and trying to catch Jeremy's eyes. A scarlet red rushed across the younger boy's face, causing him to turn his head toward Cookie (…seriously?) and throwing himself into a conversation about Cookie's work out routine.

Several times through out the evening Candy had tried to draw him into a conversation, and all she managed to get in return was simple one word answers. Tyler's eyes stayed glued to Jeremy, who was pointedly trying to ignore him.

Things got even worse when Cookie decided that Jeremy might be into her, and kept trailing her hand under the table and into Jeremy's lap. More than once Tyler would growl, and then had to explain to Candy that he wasn't fell. Stupid Matt and stupid Caroline were sitting close, oblivious to the world around them.

When Jeremy started to look uncomfortable with the obvious advances, Tyler looked towards the bar to get Mason's attention. Mason's purpose, as designated by Mason, would be to grab the single teen boys and get them out of there when Tyler wanted to pull the rip cord. Mason, however, was too busy flirting heavily with Jenna (a drawback of living in such a small town, only one good place to hang).

Tyler finally lost his cool when Jeremy repeatedly asked the blonde succubus (Tyler's new nickname for her) to please stop, and the blonde ignored him. When she made a blatant crotch grab, Tyler jumped up and grabbed Jeremy's wrist, pulling the boy away from the table.

"Thank you Cookie and Snooki for a wonderful evening, but we have to go," Tyler said through gritted teeth.

Turning towards mister and misses stupid, he bid them farewell and drug Jeremy through the door. He had to get out of there quick, he could feel his eyes expanding, knowing they were probably a bright yellow.

Jeremy stayed quiet, understanding that Tyler needed time to cool off.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but she just wouldn't listen to you," Tyler said, his fists clenched.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for getting me out of it," Jeremy said.

Tyler looked over and saw that Jeremy looked concerned. It took him a second to realize that he was worried about him. He asked Tyler if he was okay, which Tyler replied yes. The teens stood there for a minute before Jeremy said he should probably head home.

"Let me walk you home. I would offer a ride but my uncle seems to have run off with your aunt," Tyler said, eyes scanning the street for his uncle's jeep.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. They set out towards the Gilbert house, an awkward silence encircling them.

Tyler's mind moved a mile a minute, trying to think of something to say. They were a block away from the Gilbert house when Jeremy broke the silence.

"About today," Jeremy trailed off.

Tyler held his breath, nodding his head, encouraging Jeremy to continue.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say," Jeremy said, embarrassed.

They were a few house down from Jeremy's house. Tyler knew it was now or never.

"What do you want to say," Tyler said, moving a little closer to Jeremy as they walked up the porch's stairs.

Jeremy was quiet for a moment, leaning up the against the door as he turned to face his friend.

"You have to promise not to judge to me," Jeremy said, a layer of fear moving through his voice.

"I promise, no judgment," Tyler responded, doing his best not to jump up and down and remain stoic.

Jeremy took a big breath, turned his head for a moment before turning to look at Tyler once again.

"We almost kissed today in the library. And it's weird, because I have no clue why. Since we started hanging out, I have started to feel something for you," Jeremy said softly, his voice faltering.

His promise forgotten of keeping a straight face forgotten, Tyler felt a smile flit across his face and a light tingle spread through his body. He placed his hands on either side of Jeremy's face and moved in closer.

"What's that," Tyler questioned, his inner wolf roaring with satisfaction.

"I'm crazy Ty, the whole thing is crazy, but I feel like I want to be…more than your friend," Jeremy softly said.

"You're not crazy, Jere," Tyler said, moving closer to the younger teen, position in his lips a mere inch from the brown-haired artist's own lips..

"Don't play with me Ty," Jeremy whispered.

"I want to be more than your friend," Tyler replied, his eyes soft.

Jeremy whimpered, the sound sending a jolt straight to Tyler's groin. Tyler moved a bit closer, almost touching, but still apart.

"I'm going to kiss you right now," Tyler warned in a whisper, his breath caressing Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy remained still before smashing his lips to Tyler's.

Heaven. It was the only word that came to Tyler's mind. Fire erupted through out his veins, sending him into a frenzy. He deepened the kiss and pushed Jeremy into the door. Their lips remained glued together until the need for oxygen won out.

Breaking apart, the boys stared into one another's eyes, both reveling in the knowledge that whatever friendship they had before was now irrevocably altered.

Tyler smiled first, and then Jeremy, and in that moment, Tyler felt on the top of the world.

* * *

**AN: Review! More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mine: Chapter Six**

Both boys continued to stare at each, taking in the dazed expressions. Mega-watt smiles beamed back at one another, blinding everything else around them except for the two boys.

Jeremy was the first to break the silence. Laughing, he looked at Tyler almost shyly and spoke.

"That was some kiss Lockwood."

Tyler's only response was to laugh and lean in for another kiss. He leaned in slowly, enjoying the way Jeremy's breath hitched when he was only a couple inches away from Jeremy's mouth. He connected their lips and it felt like coming home from a long trip.

It was slow, no where near the desperate pace that their first kiss had been, but it was way more intense. Tyler's arms snaked around Jeremy's waist and pulled their bodies together, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his mate. Jeremy's hand found their way to Tyler's hair and pulled him closer.

Breaking apart, both boys panting, the same goofy smiles they had had before once again lit up.

"How about that kiss Gilbert," Tyler said, sending the sexiest smirk he could muster.

Jeremy audibly gulped, leaning against the front door harder, trying to calm himself.

"Pretty awesome if I do say so myself," Jeremy said.

Tyler went to go in for another kiss but Jeremy held up his hand, shaking his hand.

"As hot, and I do mean hot, as that was, I think it would be best if we didn't do this," Jeremy said

Tyler felt like he had been hit in the gut and took a step back. Immediately realizing how Tyler took his words, Jeremy rushed forward, grabbing Tyler's arms.

"I meant we shouldn't do this here on my front porch, a neighbor is bound to see us semi-dry humping at cum, I mean some point. God I mean some," Jeremy said, his entire body turning a bright red.

"You didn't have t correct yourself," Tyler said flirtatiously, leaning in a little closer.

Jeremy once again held his hand up and stepped back, shaking his head.

"We should probably talk about all of this, Figure out exactly what is," Jeremy said. "Wanna come in?"

Tyler nodded. Jeremy turned and went to open the door before stopping. He pointed at the street and asked Tyler if that was his uncle's jeep. Tyler looked over and told Jeremy that yes, it was his car.

"Why would he be here," Jeremy question as he walked into the house.

He got four steps in the door before he yelped and jumped back into Tyler. Pushing his hands forward to catch Jeremy, Tyler looked around him to see what had caused such a reaction…and immediately hung his head.

There, standing in front of the Gilbert couch, was Jenna fumbling to get her top on and her skirt pulled down while Mason was buckling his pants. Both were panting, and sweaty, and completely mortified (well Jenna, Mason look kind of cocky).

Both boys stood there, waiting for the adults to say something, which Mason in the end provided.

"Anyone for strip poker," he said, holding up his shirt.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Mason and Tyler were sitting on the Gilbert couch, waiting for Jenna and Jeremy to return to the room with drinks and snacks. Mason explained that he had run into Jenna at the grill. She had been upset over breakup with Alaric (which only made Mason gleeful). She had one too many and Mason offered to drive her home. One thing and had led to another, and just when Mason thought he was finally going to have her back, his nephew and the love of his life's nephew came waltzing in the door.

"Cock-blocked by my own nephew. That violates guy code, dude," Mason grumbled.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know what you had planned," Tyler said. "Besides, _wingman, _what the hell happened to being there to 'pull the rip cord,' huh?"

Mason blushed and looked down for a second before looking back up and shrugging his shoulders with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What can I say. I'm a bleeding heart. I saw poor Jenna all alone, sad, recently single, in that hot top…" Mason trailed off.

"You're such a horn dog," Tyler said, relaxing into the couch.

"It is kind of a curse," Mason said, winking on the word curse.

Tyler snorted and sent a smile towards his uncle, which he gladly returned.

"You know, Jeremy was looking awfully flushed," Mason said suggestively.

"He walked in on his aunt with her legs wrapped around an idiot, that might have something to do with it," Tyler said good-naturedly.

"Could it have something to with a little action that might have gone down before you guys so rudely barged in," said Mason in a sing-song voice.

"One, are psychic? That's just weird. Two, _he _lives here and was just trying to get in _his_ house, while you, my dear uncle, were just trying to get into his aunt," Tyler shot back.

"Details, details," Mason said, waving his hand dismissively. "As for the psychic crack, you're lips look like they're ready to bust and so does your crotch for that matter."

Tyler blushed, much to his uncle's delight, and shifted uncomfortably. Laughing, Mason bumped his nephew's shoulder with his and asked how it was.

"Perfect," Tyler said, his voice airy and light. "He admitted he was kind of into me. We kissed. A lot."

"That's good buddy, I'm happy for you," Mason said, a genuine smile adorning his face.

Mason seemed to be much more relaxed, which did not go unnoticed by Tyler.

"You seem pretty happy yourself," he said.

"I'm this close to getting my girl back. I'm ecstatic," Mason said, beaming.

Jeremy and Jenna came back into the living room. Jeremy motioned for Tyler to follow him. Tyler instantly jumped up and follower him up the stairs to his room.

"You move fast Gilbert. Two kisses and you think you can already drag me to bed," Tyler said, flopping down on Jeremy's bed.

Jeremy shook his head and purposely took a seat at his desk.

"Ha ha, so funny. We need to talk about all of this Ty. What does it mean? What are we," Jeremy asked.

Tyler rose from the bed and kneeled in front of Jeremy, placing his hands on both sides of the armrests.

"We can be whatever you want us to be. I'm partial to boyfriends, but I could settle for boy-toy," Tyler said, voice heavy with flirtation.

"I'm being serious Ty. Where do we go from here," Jeremy responded.

"How about I take you out on a date," Tyler offered, completely serious.

A lazy grin spread across his face. Jeremy asked Tyler if he was for real.

"Completely. Let me take you out. Let me show you what we can be," Tyler said.

Jeremy smiled and then nodded.

* * *

**AN: More to come soon! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mine

Chapter Seven

Tyler stood in front of the mirror hanging in the front hall of the Lockwood estate. Anxiety raced through out his body, causing his pulse to sky-rocket. He was sure that his uncle with his freaky wolf senses could hear it, the rapid thumping had to be overpowering. "You've got this. It's just a date. You've taken dozens of people on dates," he said into the reflection of his mirror.

Slapping his cheeks, he psyched himself for the upcoming night. He had thirty minutes to get to Jeremy's house. Granted, he had been ready for the last two hours, couldn't take any chances after all. He felt full, full of light and joy, a feeling so foreign. Jeremy had agreed to a date, a low-key date in the next town over, but a date nonetheless. " I am acting so gay right now," Tyler said, shaking his head.

"Isn't that the point of going out with another guy," Mason said, perched against the opposite wall. Tyler glared at him through the mirror, his scowl unforgiving. "Seriously, why are you so bent out of shape," he asked,

"It's a date with a Jeremy," Tyler said, giving his uncle an incredulous look.

"And? You've been on hundreds of dates. From what I hear, some at the same time," Mason shot back in jovial tone.

"Thanks for reminding me," Tyler said, grimacing at the mention of his past. "Besides, those were just girls who were easy. This is Jeremy. It's…different," Tyler responded, trailing off.

Mason's face softened. He stood by his nephew and wrapped his arm around him. "I get it Ty. I do. Be thankful you just carry the curse. This would be a thousand times more difficult if you were an actual werewolf."

"Really? I thought it couldn't sting much more than this," he answered honestly.

Mason turned his nephew towards him and looked him in the eye. "You're Tyler Lockwood. You've got this. I want to hear you say. And mean it!"

"I'm Tyler Lockwood. Nothing, especially one little date, is going to phase me," he said, staring defiantly into his uncle's eyes.

Mason laughed and gave an appreciative nod. "That's the spirit. You've got this," he said. Tyler gave a mock salute, and turned to walk out the door. "Oh Tyler, one quick thing buddy," Mason said as he headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, what," Tyler said, trying to hold onto his confident attitude.

"I realize you're like in the love with the guy, but maybe you should keep your fly closed until after the first date," Mason responded, laughing as he heard Tyler scramble to zip his pants.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

They had remained relatively silent on the car ride over, both reluctant to begin conversing. Neither had been on a date with another guy. Few words were passed between the two as they ordered their dinner, the establishment being a quiet Mexican place with few patrons. They both were comforted to see that they were not the only same-gendered couple in the room. Of the dozen or groups there, about a third were males with other males, their hands intertwined above the tables.

After their food had been delivered, Jeremy broke the silence, leaving Tyler thankful, as he had been thinking of any and all conversation starters, desperate for this date to be successful.

"Where did you find this place? Seems pretty open-minded," Jeremy said, looking around.

"I found it online, the site said it was a gay-friendly establishment," Tyler eagerly said, latching onto the conversation.

Jeremy snorted. "You Googled gay friendly restaurants?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face, the humor not lost on him.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Tyler admitted, his face colored. He put rubbed his neck a little embarrassed at the revelation.

Jeremy laughed. "Who would've that I was so special," the younger man joked.

"Seriously Jere," Tyler started, reaching across the table to grab his hand. "I want to do this right. I know this my first time with a guy, and I know it's your first time with another guy. And I know I have a reputation, but I just need you to know that I'm … I'm in this for the long haul."

Jeremy swallowed, afraid that his voice would crack. "I've never done this before. Not like this. I have a pretty screwed up track record. Both of my ex-girlfriends ended up dead. I've got baggage," he said.

Tyler smiled and squeezed his hand. "One, as long as they're not dead because of you, I think we'll be fine. And even if they are, we work through it," Tyler said, laughing, causing Jeremy to elicit his own laugh. Neither boy paid attention to the other patrons who turned and gave them a weird look.

"Plus," Tyler began, "I can use man strength to carry your baggage. It's not like I don't have my own," he finished.

Jeremy took another bite of his dish, trying to hide the huge smile on his face, but failing miserably. "I can handle baggage, too, just so you know. I have orphan issues."

"I have daddy issues," Tyler shot back, sneaking a piece of food off Jeremy's plate.

"I'm afraid of clowns. They freak me out. I'll probably piss my pants at some point during this whole dating thing if we ever come across." Jeremy continued, giving Tyler the same treatment.

"I hate the smell of breakfast food," Tyler said, enjoying the jolt he felt in his stomach at the mention of dating, and then leant farther back into his chair.

"Sometimes, when nothing else is on, I watch Glee. And, I'm ashamed to say this, but sometimes I like the music…and actually buy it to put on my iPod," Jeremy admitted, his face neutral.

"Well, if there ever was a deal breaker…" Tyler said, feigning disgust and slouching in his chair, acting as if he would do anything to get away from Jeremy.

"Shut up, you know you like me," Jeremy said, mimicking Tyler's position, the only difference being Jeremy put on an exaggerated pouty face.

"I do, actually. More than I would like to admit," Tyler said, the conversation suddenly getting heavy.

Jeremy blushed and then continued eating. Tyler paused, afraid that he had gone too far. Once again, he mirrored Jeremy's actions and continued eating his dinner.

"I like you too, more than I would like to admit," Jeremy whispered without looking up, his face a bright shade of red, causing Tyler's groin to tingle.

Neither boy said anything too deep for the rest of their time at the restaurant, only exchanging funny stories of things they had done when they were young. It was the first time Tyler Lockwood had never been eager to leave and take his date home. It was a foreign feeling to the man.

As he and Jeremy left the restaurant, as he watched the way Jeremy's eyes were so full of light and life, he decided it wasn't such a bad feeling.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Tyler pulled into the driveway of the Gilbert house and turned the car off. The ride from the restaurant had been pleasant, though silent, there was no awkward-air between the two young men. Tyler found himself occasionally looking over at Jeremy, and caught the young man staring at him more than once.

Jumping from the car, Tyler went to open the door for Jeremy, but his date beat him to it. "We're both men here, Lockwood. I can open my own door," Jeremy said good-naturedly.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Tyler backed away, a smile plastered across his face. "Got it, got it. Read you loud and clear," he said. He waited until Jeremy was by his side and reached over, grabbing his hand.

Jeremy looked down and grinned. "I think I'm adjusting to this whole thing quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job," Tyler said as they climbed the stairs. "So, it looks like we're here."

"Yeah looks like it," Jeremy said, nervous, unsure of what they were supposed to do next. "Do you want to come in or…"

Tyler laughed. "That's forward. What kind of boy do you think I am," he joked.

Jeremy's look softened. "One of the good ones," he said, causing Tyler to smile. "Seriously though, do you want to come in? Play some Halo or other…manly, masculine thing? Elena is at Stefan's tonight and my aunt said she would be on campus tonight."

Contemplating the option for a second, Tyler eventually nodded. They walked through the semi-darkened house. Jeremy excused himself to get them some drinks and left Tyler to call his uncle. It took five rings, but someone finally answered.

"Hello," came his uncle's breathless greeting, a growl and a moan quickly following.

"Hey," Tyler said, a little freaked out. "I'm at Jeremy's right now, going to stay a little longer, play some Xbox. That okay?" he asked.

"I'm not your keeper, do what you … oh god, right there, shit Jenna … do what you want. Maybe you should just stay the night. On the couch or floor or something. Got to be … Jesus … responsible," Mason managed to choke out through the phone, the sounds of moans breaking through the phone.

Tyler stood dumbfounded for a moment, the phone hanging limply in his hand. "If I kill myself, right here, right now, will I become a werewolf," Tyler asked, hanging up the phone when all he received was a loud, pronounced female moan.

"What's wrong with you," Jeremy asked as he walked into the room with a couple bottles of water and a bag of chips.

Tyler responded that nothing was bothering him. He let Jeremy lead him over to the couch situated in front of the television. The ended up playing video games late into the night, leaving Tyler thankful that the next was Saturday. Jeremy fell asleep at some point, and curled his body around Tyler.

Tyler, full of delight and happiness, slowly maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, with Jeremy laying on top of him, using him like a cushion. Suddenly drowsy, Tyler closed his eyes, and right before sleep claimed the burly teenager, he gave Jeremy a light kiss, giving the perfect night the perfect ending.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took so long! I hope you guys like it, or if you're new to the story, review and tell me what you think! This chapter is really meant to help me build a bridge to what I have coming next, but I am unsure whether there is still any interest in the story. Let me know if there is!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mine

Chapter Eight

* * *

Tyler and Jeremy had fallen into a blissful routine. They were taking things at a slow pace, mainly due to Jeremy's concerns about how their town would perceive two normally straight teens entering into a relationship with one another.

It was the happiest two had been in a long time. Jeremy felt light and free, enjoying not having to deal with the burdens that had weighed down his previous relationships. Tyler just enjoyed having someone in the world who seemed to understand him and what he had gone through growing up with an absent mother and an abusive father.

One night, while Tyler was waiting for Jeremy to come over to do homework, the young Lockwood had sought out his uncle, hoping to receive advice regarding his relationship with Jeremy. While his romantic relationship had flourished, so had his relationship with his uncle, and he knew the man would be able to deliver sound advice on how to proceed with the other young man.

Tyler had finished scouting the upstairs when he headed to the main floor. Looking through the kitchen and the main sitting room, he moved farther into the bowels of the house. As he was passing the study, he heard voices within the room, one definitely belonging to his and the other a female.

Rolling his eyes, he thought that Jenna had snuck, unaware that both the young Gilbert and Lockwood men had figured out the growing relationship between their aunt and uncle. Tyler stood outside the door to his father's study and listened to the stranger and Mason converse. Doing his best to remain quiet, Tyler moved with the grace that years of football training had afforded him.

"Where is the moonstone," he heard the distinctly feminine voice say.

"I told you Katherine, I don't know," Mason responded. Tyler could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"Oh Mason, I think you're lying," the voice, eerily familiar, said. "I think you know exactly where the stone is. Don't you want to make me happy? I thought you lived for making me happy," the voice continued, causing Tyler confusion.

There was silence after that. Curious as to what was happening, Tyler poked his head in and stared in shock at the sight before him: Elena Gilbert was kissing his uncle. Withdrawing his head quickly, he leaned flat against the wall, listening. His mind was racing and doubt began to build in his mind. Mason had talked about mating like it was the end-all-be-all. Had he lied about Jenna being his mate? And if he did, what did that mean for him and Jeremy? How could Elena do that to her aunt?

Suddenly angry, Tyler walked into the room and cleared his throat. Mason jumped back from Elena as if he been burnt by the touch of her hands, but it was Elena's smirk that startled the teen. Gleaming, she gave him a once over and winked. Tyler was taken aback at the action. They had known each other their whole lives and he couldn't reconcile the woman before him with the girl he had once made mud pies with.

"God, you're nephew is hot," Elena said, shooting a smirk Mason's way. Mason hung his head in shame. "Find the stone Mason. I'm a patient person … but only for so long," Elena said, shooting a Tyler a wink as she exited the house.

Tyler and Mason stood in silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Mason started to open his mouth, ready to formulate an excuse several times, only to close it. He looked around, doing a double-take at something outside the window. Tyler followed his line of vision and saw what had his uncle so worried: there, glaring down at the world, was a bright, full moon. Mason took a shuddering breathe and swiftly moved through the study and towards the front door.

Tyler raced after his uncle, grabbing his arm as he tried to exit through the estate's front door. Mason resisted and flung himself around to face his nephew, eyes alight with a burning ring of amber fire and canines lengthened. Tyler stumbled back, fear racing through his veins.

Mason's face crumpled, his anger shifting from his nephew to himself. "There are a lot of things I still have to explain to you Tyler. I made a mistake, and now I am trying to deal with the consequences," Mason said. "But now isn't the time to discuss such things," he said, his face contorting, breathe becoming ragged.

The confusion and anger Tyler had previously felt melted away to concern as he took in his uncle's form. "Uncle Mason? What's wrong," Tyler asked, watching his uncle begin to grunt and groan, signs of pain plaguing the older man.

"It's a full moon," Mason managed to wheeze out. "I need to get to the cellar. Right now, I need to get to the cellar."

Tyler nodded and helped his uncle out the door. They moved as quickly as they could through the woods surrounding the estate, stumbling whenever a nasty tremor nipped at Mason. Tyler watched with morbid fascination, disbelieving the change he was seeing before his eyes. Though he would never admit, he had been curious and excited to see what a shift would look like. This curiosity quickly dissipated when he heard the first cracks of bones as they began to realign. They were feet from the door when Mason flung Tyler away from.

"Go Tyler, you need to go. Get in the house and lock the door," Mason grunted out as he climbed the stairs that would lead to his prison for the night.

Tyler crouched in the grass, intent on following that advice, until he heard the most horrific scream of his life. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the noise, debating on whether to go to it. His choice was taken from him when he heard another blood-curdling scream, this one louder than the last. Tyler fled to the door and down the stairs, stopping in a horrified awe at the sight before him.

Mason was chained to the ground, his limbs and neck encased in thick metal chains. He was screaming and begging for help that would never come. Tyler looked for any sign that his uncle was still there, but once their eyes met he understood, the beast had taken control.

Tyler was so caught up in spectacle that he hadn't noticed the sounds of footsteps descending into the small cavern, only aware of the new presence at the loud gasp of surprise.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on," Jeremy cried, face aghast at the site of Mason convulsing in pain.

Tyler jumped at the sound and felt his stomach clench when Jeremy turned his gaze towards him. Pure horror was reflected on his face, skin pale and mouth open in shock. Tyler struggled to find words, desperately looking between his uncle and Jeremy, searching his mind for any plausible reason or excuse that he might be able to conjure.

Mason, unaware of what was happening, led out a particularly nasty scream, causing the other two males in the cellar to jump. Tyler looked towards his uncle, fear coursing through his mind, afraid of what his future could possibly hold. Tyler swirled around, ready to get Jeremy out of there, and himself, but was met with empty space. Listening, Tyler could hear rapid footfalls heading up the stairs over the screams of his uncles. Torn between what he should do, he looked back at his uncle before making a decision.

Tyler took off at a dead sprint towards Jeremy. Jeremy may have gotten a head start, but Tyler was much faster and stronger. Racing through the cellar and up its stairs, he frantically scanned the area around the remains of the old Lockwood mansion. Spotting Jeremy heading towards his car, Tyler caught him just as the boy was trying to enter his car.

Wrapping his hand around Jeremy's, Tyler spun the man around. Jeremy's face was scrunched up in fear and panic, his eyes darting to a ring on his hand. Tyler felt he had been punched in the gut, uneasy at seeing the most important person in his life look at him with such horror.

"Jeremy, calm down, please, just settle down," Tyler said as Jeremy started to struggle, the boy trying to break free.

"Let me go, please just let me go," Jeremy said, the memory of Mason writhing on the floor fresh in his mind.

Tyler backed away from the teen, feeling he had been slapped. "I would never hurt you Jeremy," Tyler said desperately.

"What the hell was that down there," Jeremy choked out, the hint of fear still evident in his voice.

Tyler struggled for words, not sure himself of what he had just seen. Instead of attempting to find a way to phrase the story of werewolves, Tyler reached out, trying to touch Jeremy, an action which usually gave him comfort. Tyler watched Jeremy flinch and a sense of desperation took hold of him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't believe that he had finally gotten what he had craved for so long and now he was watching it slip away.

"Do you even know?" Jeremy questioned, slowly calming down.

Tyler hesitated before he nodded. "My uncle is a werewolf," Tyler said, attempting to school his expression of a more neutral temperament .

Jeremy looked at him for a minute, his face disbelieving at first, before he burst out laughing. Tyler was taken aback, unsure of how to perceive his new boyfriend's behavior. Slowly, as if approaching a caged animal, he went to pat Jeremy's arm only to have his hand pushed away.

"Only me. Seriously, only I would manage to accomplish this," Jeremy said, laughter dying down, leaving a deep frown on his face.

"You're not making sense Jere," Tyler said, once again attempting to touch Jeremy in some manner, only to be denied again.

"If you're uncle is a werewolf, does that mean you're a werewolf," Jeremy asked, eyes meeting Tyler's.

Tyler looked at Jeremy, looking for any hint of how he might respond to what he was about to say.

"Yes and no," Tyler whispered, before quickly continuing at the sight of Jeremy's exasperated look. "I have the potential to become a werewolf but that doesn't mean that I will."

Jeremy remained confused. "How do you become a werewolf?" he asked.

This was the part that he had been afraid more than anything. He had never been concerned that Jeremy would reject him on the basis that he might one day become a werewolf; he had been afraid that Jeremy would go running if he ever did become one, not because he would be an actual wolf, but because of what it would take for him to become one. Jeremy had no clue of the power that he held over Tyler, or how quickly and deeply Tyler's feelings had progressed. The younger man held the power to break Tyler in way from which he would never recover.

"It's complicated," Tyler said. "There are a lot of things that I want to tell you. I want to explain everything, and I'll answer any questions you have."

Jeremy looked stricken for a moment before he answered. "Not today. Not after seeing that," Jeremy said. "I think I'm just going to go home right now," he said as attempted to get into his car.

"Don't leave like this Jeremy," Tyler begged, panic settling in his chest, "Don't push me out, not now, not with where we're at," Tyler said.

Jeremy continued to look haunted, his fists clenched at his sides and face beyond pale. Tyler felt like the bottom of his world was slowly falling out from beneath him. It was a typical theme in his life, watching something he desperately wanted fall away from him. A loud scream resounded through out the clearing, causing Jeremy's eyes to clench and Tyler once again feel pulled between both Jeremy and his uncle. The screams were torture, and Tyler knew what his decision would ultimately be. Giving Jeremy a look that exhibited his silent acceptance, Tyler back away from the car slightly, leaving enough room for Jeremy to slide into the vehicle

"I just need some time," Jeremy promised, his gut-clenching at the wounded look in Tyler's eyes. "This doesn't mean anything, I promise. I just need to think about this and sort through this," he said, eyes filled with sincerity.

Tyler remained quiet and nodded. He stepped back and allowed Jeremy to get into his car. Before the younger man could close the door Tyler stopped it. Jeremy looked towards Tyler questioningly, unsure of the elder boy's actions. Tyler hesitated for a second before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Jeremy's cheek. Breathing in deeply, he tried to memorize his scent and once he had enough to cling to, he pulled away and gently shut the door.

Jeremy exhaled and sent Tyler a sad smile as he started his car. Giving a short wave, he pulled away. Tyler remained standing by where the car had been, staring after it. Choking back emotion, he turned and headed back to the cellar, intent on helping Mason anyway he could, desperately trying to focus on anything but the hole that opened within his chest.

* * *

**AN: From this point on is where the story is going to start following season 2 and bleed into season 3. Thank you guys for the reviews, they are what keeps me going. **

**So having said that, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mine**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Weeks passed with limited contact between the boys. Jeremy went out of his way to avoid Tyler, doing his best to process the newfound knowledge that werewolves existed and that he had indeed been the presence of one. Tyler did his best to place himself in Jeremy's path. And had to adjust to the sting he felt when the younger man would do his best to remove himself from his path.

Like before, he had to adjust to admiring from a distance and fighting his instincts to run to the taller man and wrap his arms around him. Though his curse had not been activated, the instincts of a the wolf emerged in subtle ways. Mason explained that while he may never fully shift, there would always be pieces that lurked beneath the surface. Anger, mood swings and the unbearable need to be close to his mate were part of those instincts.

Mason had done his best to keep Tyler calm, but could do little to soothe his nephew's heartache. It didn't help that not was Mason quickly become closer to Jenna, he would spent hour and hours at her house, which meant he would come home reeking of the Gilbert house and its inhabitants. The first time he came home with wisps of Jeremy clinging to him, Tyler had burst through his bedroom door and taken the stairs three at time because had thought the younger man had come to talk to him. Needless to say, he had to fight the surge of disappointment and need every time the scenario played out again.

School was even harder. He would see Jeremy every day and every day Jeremy would manage to either avoid him or ignore him. After the first week, Tyler gave up and decided to give Jeremy space. It was particularly hard on days when Jeremy would be sketching something, sitting alone at one of the tables outside of the school. It was such a day when Tyler found that he could no longer stand to see the younger man and have no contact.

Coming up to the table, he saw the startled look and surprise in Jeremy's face. He moved to take a seat but stopped himself when he saw Jeremy flinch. Instead he decided to stand. Silence hung between the two, neither sure what to say. Finally, Tyler broke the silence.

"I miss you Jer, every day," Tyler said, his eyes never leaving Jeremy's orbs.

Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I miss you too, every day," he parroted.

Tyler smiled a little. "Then let's stop missing each other. Let's be in each other's lives, like we used to," Tyler said.

Jeremy shook his head. "I just don't know if I can deal with this Tyler. What I saw down there … are you like Mason?"

Tyler swallowed audibly and then nodded, giving confirmation to Jeremy's biggest fear. Jeremy sighed and then gave his own nod, one of acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry Ty, I just don't know if I can trust you. You kept this from me and I feel like…I feel like I can't trust you anymore. I just don't know if I can handle anymore weird in my life. My life is too full of weird," Jeremy said, his voice tired.

"What do you mean Jeremy? How is your life full of weird?" Tyler asked, desperate to understand. "What do you want to know? What can I tell you to make things okay between us?"

"My life is full of weird. I can handle weird. I just need to know everything. I need to know that Jenna is safe and that I'm safe too. So please, just tell me, what are you? What is Mason?" Jeremy questioned.

Tyler took a deep breathe. "I'm a werewolf, kind of," Tyler said.

"Kind of? How can you kind of be a werewolf," Jeremy said, standing from his seat. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to this. I mean, werewolf, not the craziest thing that I've ever heard. But kind of?"

"I can't tell you. I want to, I really do. But Mason needs to have a conversation with Jenna before I tell you anything. We're not evil Jeremy. I swear," Tyler said, coming around the table to stand next to him.

Jeremy scoffed before turning on his heel and heading for the parking lot. "Not a good enough reason Tyler. How can I trust?" he said over his shoulder.

Tyler panicked and took off after him, ignoring the looks some of his classmates were shooting the two. "You want a reason to trust me," Tyler said. "You want a reason to trust me?'

"That would be a start," Jeremy muttered, feet away from his jeep.

"I love you, Jesus Christ, I love you," Tyler said, his face completely serious, the words bursting from his mouth. He had known he had felt this for weeks, the separation only assuring him of his feelings.

Jeremy paused at the door of his car, his eyes roaming around the parking lot, taking in the attention the duo had drawn to themselves.

"Tyler, people are watching," Jeremy said, his voice low.

"Let them watch. I don't care who hears. I mean it, I don't care," Tyler said resolutely.

Tyler shook his and through his hands up the in air, turning slowly in a circle. "I don't care. I love you Jeremy Gilbert. I love you. And I don't care who knows," he replied, turning towards the parking lot. "You hear that Mystic Falls. I love Jeremy Gilbert. I, Tyler Lockwood, am gay for Jeremy Gilbert," he screamed, ignoring the shocked looks and whispers before he turned to Jeremy. "I love you," he said, his face the picture of sincerity.

Jeremy's mouth remained open, shock across his handsome features. Tyler stood in front of him, his face full of apprehension. Tyler felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't handle the rejection, if that was what was to come from this.

"You're not saying that because of the mating bond, are you?" Jeremy whispered, vulnerability seeping through his words.

"I admit, I wouldn't have considered this before the bond," Tyler said, not missing the way Jeremy flinched at his declaration. "But what I feel for you has nothing to do with it. I love you, because of all quirky, crazy things you do, not because of some feral imperative."

Tyler stepped forward and gently placed Jeremy's hands within his own. "I love you because when you smile, I feel like I'm watching the sun rise and set at the same time. I love you because when you laugh, you laugh with your whole body. I love you because the entire time we were apart, all I could think about was how much I wanted to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you. I love you Jeremy Gilbert. I swear it, I do."

Jeremy took Tyler's words in slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "You love me," he asked, his smile growing bigger when Tyler nodded his head and offered his own smile. "I love you too."

"Yeah?" Tyler asked, laughing. Jeremy nodded before repeating his earlier endearment. "So does this mean…are you and I okay?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "Yeah, we are. We're going to have to take things slow, like really slow. And there are things I should tell you, about the weird. And I have a lot of questions. Seriously, a lot. But if you're in.." Jeremy said, interrupted by Tyler's outburst.

"I'm in. God, am I in," he said, leaning in and placing his lips on Jeremy's, wrapping his arms around the younger man. He relished the feel of his lips, desperate to memorize the feel, his earlier fear at the thought of never having a similar chance fueling his actions.

Catcalls brought both boys back to reality, causing the men to jump apart. Classmates and even teachers had stopped, many shocked, by the display. Flashing a bright smile, Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hand and led him to his car, deciding they would come back for Jeremy's jeep later. They had things to discuss and considering their earlier actions, in the parking lot was probably not the best place to continue their conversation.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Tyler at the wheel, he thread his fingers through Jeremy, content for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the delay! There has been a passing in the family and I am just getting back to writing. Is there anyone out there still even interested in this story? If so, read and review!**

**Also, I was hoping someone might be able to hook me up with an Ao3 invite. This purge on has me all kinds of paranoid and I would like to place my stories on a more friendly site. Any help would be appreciated!**


End file.
